Lost and Broken/Transcript
Casemates Cutscene A map of Luxembourg is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Though Grayson had stopped the Earth Mover, it was too late. Chimera forces were already alerted to the Maquis presence in Luxembourg. Plans for our assault on the Paris tower were nearing completion when the Chimera struck. Our escape routes cut off by their machines and Drones, map showing the planned retreat from Luxembourg to Reims is shown we were forced to use our last VTOLs to evacuate to the last remaining safe zone-- a refugee camp which the Chimera had not yet discovered. of the Maquis labs are shown It was imperative that the Maquis research into the Chimera conversion process, done by men like Bouchard's father not be lost. of dead body lay on the table are shown Founded in 1939, the Military Defence Commission's primary goal was to research the Chimera and find a weapon that could destroy them. image of Dr. Bouchard is shown Based on his ongoing research, Dr. Claude Bouchard felt the Maquis were close to a breakthrough; a serum that could prevent the Chimera from converting humans. But if Luxembourg fell before the evacuation was complete, his research would be lost. Maquis Headquarters, Luxembourg 3 September, 1951 The scene becomes live. Dropships fly overhead over the ruins of the Earth Mover and distant explosions can be heard. Grayson clambers up from a trench and takes in his surroundings; the battle for Luxembourg is well underway. At that moment, a LU-P LYNX, driven by Stephen Cartwright pulls up next to Grayson. *'James Grayson:' surprised Cartwright! *'Major Cartwright:' Not bad, for a deserter. And a frog. Grayson laughs as Cartwright guns the engine, hurtling toward the battle at the fortress. Fade to black. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Maquis Fortress: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg 3 September, 1951 For two years, the Maquis have been living inside the Casemates tunnels beneath Luxembourg. Destroying the Rotterdam guns, the Bonn facility and the Earth Movers have gotten the Chimera's attention, like using a grenade to stir up a hornet's nest...only this nest is the size of Europe. A hell storm of Chimera is bearing down on the Luxembourg fortress, and there's no way to defend it. The Royal Marines will try to slow the Chimera assault long enough for the Maquis to evacuate their refugees. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Grayson and Cartwright enter the Maquis fortress's tunnels. Two men close the door behind them. *'Major Cartwright:' I can't hear you, Parker, come again. Oh, the reception's piss-poor down here. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Our evacuation aircraft are having trouble lifting off. *'Major Cartwright:' I'm getting too old for this shit. As the pair begin to move into the tunnels, there is a distant rumble. *'James Grayson:' That doesn't sound good. *'Major Cartwright:' It sounds bloody unpleasant. The thudding continues, along with a loud roar. *'James Grayson:' Something big's coming our way! At the far end of the tunnel, two Maquis soldiers try to close a steel door in which a Brute smashes through the door. *'Maquis Soldier 1:' Oh my god! The Brute sways away two Maquis soldiers. Gameplay /Infected Mode/ *'Maquis Soldier 2:' the sealed door Don't let him in! He's one of them! /Infected Mode/ A Leaper jumps on a Maquis Soldier and kills him. *'Major Cartwright:' Bloody hell, no! *'James Grayson:' We have to seal that door. *'Major Cartwright:' Let's move! After closing the door. *'Major Cartwright:' It won't hold forever. Let's get out of here. Leapers appears and attack Grayson and Cartwright. *'Major Cartwright:' Small buggers! his radio Parker, come in! Maquis command...anyone, do you read! *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Cartwright, you're breaking up. *'Major Cartwright:' Parker, we're locked inside the security buffer. Send someone down. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Sorry, Cartwright. The Maquis will not compromise that perimeter. After eliminating the Leapers. Cartwright approaches the sealed door. *'Major Cartwright:' Open up! *'Maquis Soldier 2:' Facility's on lockdown. *'Major Cartwright:' The entrance is secure. Let us in now! *'Maquis Soldier 2:' I have my orders. Cutscene Cartwright tries, effortlessly, pulling open the door. *'James Grayson:' Bloody frogs won't open the door, huh? *'Major Cartwright:' This could be our tomb, mate. A large rumbles is felt. *'Major Cartwright:' Burrower! Burrower crashes through and exits, creating a tunnel. *'James Grayson:' No need scraping that mug of yours tonight. *'Major Cartwright:' Perimeter's been compromised--I'll head to the bunkers. You go to the hangar and get those birds airborne. Move fast. Burrowers always bring a trail of riff-raff in their wake. Cartwright enters the upper tunnels, heads up for the bunkers. Gameplay When Leapers appears. *'James Grayson:' What hole did you rats crawl out of? When entering the tunnel in which more Leapers appear. *'James Grayson:' Uh oh. When continuing down the tunnel. *'James Grayson:' Bloody reeks in here. When encountering Advanced Hybrids after obtained IWAO-R Chaingun. *'James Grayson:' C'mon you armored bastards. Cutscene Grayson enters a room where he sees two Maquis soldiers racing across the catwalk. *'Maquis Soldier 3:' We are losing power! *'Maquis Soldier 4:' Defend the generator! Gameplay Grayson kills several Elite Hybrids before he leaves the room. After those Chimeras eliminated, Grayson opens the blast door. Cutscene Grayson enters the generator room, seeing two Maquis soldiers on the mezzanine, trying to fix the generator. *'Maquis Soldier 3:' Engine's at fifty percent capacity. *'Maquis Soldier 4:' Transports are grounded until we get the power back up. *'Maquis Soldier 3:' Can you help secure the generator room? Without power, it's lights out--for everyone. *'James Grayson:' Why the fuck not? *'Maquis Soldier 4:' Ah, work, damn you! The generator suddenly explodes, killing the Maquis soldiers. *'Maquis Soldier 3 & 4:' Ahahaaaah! Two deceased Maquis soldiers fall to the ground below. Gameplay Advanced Hybrids emerges from the hole which caused by the explosion. *'James Grayson:' Wonderful! After climbing down the ladder and kills few Advanced Hybrids. *'James Grayson:' I've got to get up there! When entering the next room which infested with Advanced Hybrids and Slipskulls. *'James Grayson:' You can't hide up there. After killing the Slipskulls. *'James Grayson:' I love watching you guys splat! Never gets old! Cutscene Inside the VTOL's hangar *'Roland Mallery:' Why isn't that door open! A shot of the hangar door is not open. Grayson approaches an unsuspecting Mallery from behind and whistle. Mallery turns behind and punch in the face by Grayson. *'Roland Mallery:' Ahhh! *'James Grayson:' That's for Bonn. *'Roland Mallery:' Fair enough, Tommy. We are even. Grayson punches Mallery in the face again. *'Roland Mallery:' Ohhh! *'James Grayson:' That's because I don't like you. holds Mallery up. Where's Bouchard? Are you trying to ditch again? Grayson holds a knife to Mallery's throat. *'Roland Mallery:' An inopportune time for a murder, Grayson. I am an officer here. Who's going to fly the VTOL? You? Ha ha--your brother's jacket hardly makes you a pilot. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' The evacuation zone is overcrowding! We need those aircraft now! Grayson relents, but sternly pushes Mallery. *'James Grayson:' Get out of my way. Grayson walks away, Mallery follows him but quickly punches Mallery in the face yet again. *'Roland Mallery:' And what was that for? *'James Grayson:' Because you're a frog. Gameplay *'James Grayson:' I really hate Mallery... *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Pilots, begin pre-flight checks. When the lift reaches the ground. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' There's a lift that reaches the control room. After Grayson activate the console, which barely opens the hangar doors. Assault Drones appears. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' We've got company! *'James Grayson:' Drones? After destroying some Drones. *'James Grayson:' It's the scrap pile for you! After destroying last remaining Drones. *'James Grayson:' You guys are a blast. After Grayson activates the lever, which barely opens the hangar doors, Leapers appears. *'James Grayson:' They just keep coming! Leapers attack Grayson as he firing at them. *'James Grayson:' They have to be running low on you guys by now! After killing the Leapers. *'James Grayson:' Fuck me. Cutscenes As the hangar doors are opening. *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' The doors are opening! *'James Grayson:' Everyone out! Mallery's VTOL hovers. Gameplay Slipskulls begins jumping on Mallery's VTOL. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' What was that? Something landed on my VTOL! *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' Slipskulls, sir. They're targeting your systems! I don't have a clear shot! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Help me, Grayson! *'James Grayson:' This goes against my better judgment. *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' It's on your tail, sir! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' On my nose! Someone shoot it off! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Attacking my right engine! *'James Grayson:' Sit still, you little chimps! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Grayson, do you have a clear shot? We need your help. *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' Above you! *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' They're too close! Hold your fire! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Shoot them off me! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Another one, left side! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Losing power! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Steerage malfunctioning. I can't control it! Cutscene After Grayson killing all Slipskulls, Mallery's VTOL begins to rise out of the hangar. *'Major Cartwright Radio:' Grayson, Parker's missing. In her last contact, she was heading for the communication center. *'James Grayson:' I'm still inside. I'll find Parker. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' I'd love to wait for you, Tommy, but they need me at the LZ. *'James Grayson:' Big surprise, Molly! You'd better not be there when I arrive. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' That is, IF you arrive. The comm. center is on an abandoned level. Take the service elevator to reach it. Lower Tunnels Cutscene An image of Maquis fortress is shown *'Rachel Parker (voiceover):' As the inner defences fell all surviving forces were ordered to the Luxembourg walls where I, along with other British and Maquis leaders, awaited the last of the VTOL transports.'' replaced by a map of [[Luxembourg] showing the advancing Chimeran forces in 10 black arrows pointed to a fist icon of surrounded Maquis fortress]'' Now it was a race against time as we attempted to hold off the advancing Chimera while our escape routes were closed off, one by one. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Maquis Fortress: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg 3 September 1951 Colonel Parker has gone missing. Cartwright could have sent anyone to find her, but he asked me to go in his stead -- the third time in as many days he's turned to me for help. Maybe he finally realises my do-anything, fight-unfair tactics are the only way to survive against the Chimera. For whatever reason, this isn't the same Cartwright who testified at my trial. He would never admit he's a changed man, and would even argue I'm the one who's changed, which is complete bollocks...right? --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Grayson's lift descends. He listening on his radio chatter as he goes down. *'British Soldier 1 Radio:' Sir, the southern garrison's been overrun! *'British Soldier 2 Radio:' ...a wall of armour is approaching the fortress! Mechs, Stalkers, Goliaths! Send reinforcements to the line! The lift hits the bottom and Grayson gets off. '' '''Gameplay' As he gets off, he is attacked by Leapers, and he fights his way through the corridor to a large chamber. Parker is inside, being swarmed by Leapers. *'Rachel Parker:' Grimy rats! *'Rachel Parker:' Get off me! *'Rachel Parker:' Grayson shows up Grayson! Oh, thank god you're here! Help! and Parker start shooting the Leapers around her, but more swarm in through the pipes and walls around them Little git! Grimy rats! After a short battle, all Leapers were killed. Cutscene *'James Grayson:' Parker, you're supposed to be topside evacuating refugees. *'Rachel Parker:' Long range radios are down--it's bloody chaos up there. Comm. center's through that door, but it's locked. I can't break in--these rats are all over. *'James Grayson:' I'll stand guard. You get that door open. Gameplay *'Rachel Parker:' The schematics are written in French. This will take a few moments. *'James Grayson:' Work fast. We've got company. As Parker works to get the door open, 4 Advanced Hybrids and 2 Steelheads drop down into the chamber and start shooting. Grayson returns fire and kills them all. After a few moments, Parker gets the comm center doors open. She and Grayson dart in. *'Rachel Parker:' There's the comm. panel. heads up a small staircase to a nearby radio This explains it. The backup batteries are dead. *'James Grayson:' There's a reserve on that cart. I'll hook it up. Grayson grabs hold of the cart with the battery on it and starts to push it towards the radio. *'James Grayson:' Seal that door before those gorillas come back. Grayson manages to push the cart towards the radio and is rewarded with a burst of static and the interceptions of radio communication. *'James Grayson:' It's hooked up. Try it now. *'Rachel Parker:' Power restored! Nice job. Bringing system online. A ventilation cover pops off and leapers come out of it. *'Rachel Parker:' Leapers! Coming through the ceiling vents! Grayson quickly kills them all but Advanced Hybrids are on the other side of the sealed door and are trying to break in. *'Rachel Parker:' What's banging on the door? *'James Grayson:' We'll find out real soon. *'Rachel Parker:' It's getting louder. *'James Grayson:' Then work faster. The doors smash open and a few Advanced Hybrids appear, guns ablazing. *'Rachel Parker:' They're inside! Grayson, watch out! Slipskulls join the battle but Grayson is showing some heavy resistance. *'Rachel Parker:' Flight deck, do you read? Over. Bugger this frequency... More Chimera come but they can't manage to get close to Parker to due Grayson's skill. *'Rachel Parker:' I've got something... uh-hello? Come again, Delta squadron. This is Parker... Bah! Try another frequency... Three Hags are the last of the Chimera forces and are killed by Grayson. Cutscene *'Rachel Parker:' Comm. restored! Parker and Grayson stand by the lift. *'Rachel Parker:' You can reach the flight deck via that hallway. I'm heading down to the labs to extract Doctor Bouchard. *'James Grayson:' Wrong. You get topside--and help evacuate those refugees. I'll drag the old bugger out. Now go. *'Rachel Parker:' This isn't your responsibility. You don't have to do it. *'James Grayson:' If the old man thinks he can destroy the Chimera once and for all...then of course I have to save him. Grayson heads for the lift down, but Parker stop him *'Rachel Parker:' You're different, James. And not in a good way. *'James Grayson:' then softens It's the five o'clock shadow. Maquis won't issue us razors. *'Rachel Parker:' Is there something you need to tell me, James? You remind me of someone...an American named Hale. /Infected Mode/ *'James Grayson:' I'm infected now. What am I bloody saying? Parker leaves Parker, nevermind. /Infected Mode/ Grayson enters the elevator. *'James Grayson:' We've just gone down the rabbit hole. Gameplay While Grayson rides down the lift. *'Maquis Soldier 5 Radio:' A Burrower took out the pump station. They're all over now! There's nothing we can do! *'Maquis Soldier 6 Radio:' Evacuate the complex! Everyone out! After eliminating the Advanced Hybrids and entering the barracks, Leaper ambush Grayson. *'James Grayson:' What the fuck? After eliminating the Leapers and going through the ventilation shaft. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Doctor, evacuate now. Transport is waiting. *'Dr. Claude Bouchard Radio:' My work is not complete. I won't go. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' I have you an order. Leave now. *'Dr. Claude Bouchard Radio:' Not until I'm finished! When coming into the destroyed pump station and climbing across the broken staircase. *'James Grayson:' Parker, I hope you made it out. Burrowers are making themselves at home. Cutscene When Grayson approaches the blocked steel door where the lab is. Raine and Claude Bouchard's voices are heard from behind the door. *'Raine Bouchard:' So much happened--we don't know what this will do. *'Dr. Claude Bouchard:' Don't get scared now. This is everything we've worked for. Now, give me your arm. Science Labs Cutscene An image of Bouchard and her father working is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Raine Bouchard and her father had spent the last two years researching the evolving Chimera conversion process. With Grayson's help inside the Bonn facility Raine had obtained samples of amniotic fluid that would prove crucial to her father's work. But with Luxembourg now under siege, would we be able to get Dr. Bouchard's work out intact? Fade to black. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Maquis Fortress: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg 3 September, 1951 I've descended deep into the Maquis fortress and into the domain of Doctor Claude Bouchard. I don't know if Claude's been stashed away for protection or to hide his research, but the dissected human corpses I found upstairs indicate that Claude is a Doctor of the mad variety. Would such a man use his own daughter as a guinea pig? Would Raine allow herself to be used? It makes me wonder if the Chimera captured Raine in Bonn, or if she had been a willing participant. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Grayson enters the lab and approaches Doctor Claude Bouchard, who has his back to Grayson, working at his desk. *'James Grayson:' Come on old man. I've got orders to get your ass up to the transports... *'Claude Bouchard:' to face Grayson Who are you? This area is restricted! Grayson moves towards Claude, and sees what he was working on at his desk; Raine is sat on a chair beside her father. *'James Grayson:' Raine? *'Raine Bouchard:' James? Grayson, what are you doing here? *'James Grayson:' annoyed I shouldn't be surprised you beat me here. I did have to walk after all. *'Raine Bouchard:' James let me explain. *'James Grayson:' The last time you explained something, I woke up with a cracked skull. *'Raine Bouchard:' up a serum vial We've discovered a weakness in the Chimera. The Carriers. Bouchard moves away Once the serum is complete, we can infect the Carriers, kill them all. Do you know what this means? *'James Grayson:' Raine That you can't be trusted? Claude Doc, you're leaving with me. Now. turns to Raine, but he guickly turn back to sees Claude Bouchard has gone up the ladder to the control room overlooking the lab Oh, you, get back here! *'Claude Bouchard:' Never! *'Raine Bouchard:' Allow him to finish. We are so close. Infecting the Carriers, killing them, the Chimera will have no way to transport human bodies! Raine tries to hold Grayson back, but he shrugs her off. *'James Grayson:' I've got orders to get you out! *'Raine Bouchard:' But--James you don't understand. We can destroy the Carriers, and--and--and stop the conversion process for good. *'James Grayson:' I'm here for the old man. You want to stay here and complete his work, that's fine with me. *'Claude Bouchard:' the control room The serum is our only chance to destroy the Chimera, soldier boy! I can't leave now! At that moment, a Burrower smashes through the wall behind Claude and sends him flying through the control room window. As Raine and Grayson cover themselves, Claude lands in a mangled heap in the center of the lab. *'Raine Bouchard:' horrified Papa! No! Raine runs to her father and kneels down beside him. *'James Grayson:' Damn it! *'Claude Bouchard:' dying Raine, finish our work. Deliver that serum to the womb. Save them all. *'Raine Bouchard:' crying No, you're going to be okay, we deliver it together, remember? Science saves the world, right, Papa? Claude Bouchard collapses and dies. As Bouchard holds her dead father, Grayson looks up at the hole the Burrower has made into the lab; he can see movement.' *'James Grayson: Oh Christ. Raine, he's gone! Let's move! Gameplay A squad of Advanced Hybrids enter the lab through the Burrower's hole; Grayson starts shooting, while Raine stays beside her father, holding his body and crying. Her sobs can be heard over the sound of the gun battle. *'James Grayson:' Damn it, Raine, get up! Raine remains where she is, weeping, as Grayson desperately shoots at the Hybrids. *'Raine Bouchard:' crying No, Papa, no. *'James Grayson:' Leave him, he's gone. *'Raine Bouchard:' sobbing No, he's not dead. He's not. kills the last of the Hybrids and stands up, as Bouchard finally lets go of her father's body Your work--it has to be finished... leaves her deceased father behind ''Goodbye, Papa. I'm going to finish his work. ''Raine begins to move towards the lab's control room. *'James Grayson:' Bloody hell! *'Raine Bouchard:' My father was trying to insert a vial into the centrifuge. *'James Grayson:' A what? *'Raine Bouchard:' A vial, filled with blood. *'James Grayson:' Right. Your blood. I saw him. Grayson goes up the ladder and joins Bouchard at the control room. *'Raine Bouchard:' Make sure the vial is secure. I will operate the machine from here. Bouchard hands Grayson the vial. *'Raine Bouchard:' The centrifuge is over there. Grayson heads left, up the short corridor until he comes to the centrifuge. He inserts the vial into the device and ensures it is secure. *'James Grayson:' There! Now turn it on! Bouchard activates the centrifuge as Grayson heads back to the control room. *'Raine Bouchard:' This way, James. *'Raine Bouchard:' As soon as the plasma separates, we may leave! At that moment, the doors to the lab are smashed open and a squad of Advanced Hybrids pour in. *'Raine Bouchard:' Grayson, they're here! Grayson and Bouchard open fire. *'Raine Bouchard:' Keep them off me! *'James Grayson:' Just get down! Take cover! *'Raine Bouchard:' Never! Grayson and Bouchard manage to kill all the Advanced Hybrids. *'Raine Bouchard:' Enemies upstairs! A group of Drones enter the lab through the pipes, but Grayson manages to shoot them down. *'Raine Bouchard:' Leapers behind the fan! Leapers begin to swarm down the walls, and Grayson desperately starts shooting. *'Raine Bouchard:' Coming from that hole! More Drones emerge from the pipes, and Grayson shoots them down, while a group of Advanced Hybrids attack from the corridor leading to the centrifuge, but Grayson shoots them down. *'Raine Bouchard:' The process is complete! I'll get the serum! *'James Grayson:' Wait, there's something coming. As they watch, a Armored Titan enters the lab and drops down to ground level. Grayson starts shooting, but the Armored Titan fires, destroying the centrifuge and roars. *'Raine Bouchard:' Oh! No! *'James Grayson:' That's it, Raine! You tried! *'Raine Bouchard:' I can still reach it. *'James Grayson:' Don't be stupid! Raine drops down to the ground level as the Armored Titan approaches. *'James Grayson:' Raine, he's wearing armour! He's coming right at you! Come on, get out of there! Grayson opens fire on the Armored Titan, distracting it from Bouchard. The Armored Titan devotes all its attention to him, but after a short firefight, Grayson kills the Armored Titan. Cutscene *'Major Cartwright Radio:' The line's been wiped out! I need reinforcements. Anyone who can lift a rifle, get down here now! Raine kneels beside her father's body as Grayson listens to his radio chatter. *'James Grayson:' That's it, Raine. We go now. Grayson pulls Bouchard from her father's body and begins to head out of the lab, only to be stopped by Mallery and two of his men. *'Roland Mallery:' You keep drawing weapons on me, Tommy. I'm beginning to take it personally. *'James Grayson:' I'll sure you get a lot of that. Mallery tries to shove Grayson back, but Grayson twists his arm behind him. *'Roland Mallery:' Ah, my arm! *'James Grayson:' coldly Keep your bloody hands off me. *'Raine Bouchard:' them Goodbye Papa. Bouchard suddenly faints. Before she hits the ground, one of Mallery's men catches her. *'Maquis Soldier:' Sir, it's the Lieutenant! Grayson lets go of Mallery and crouches down beside her. *'James Grayson:' Raine! *'Roland Mallery:' This is insane. What have you done to her? *'James Grayson:' Raine, it's James. Raine slowly regian her consciousnesses. *'Raine Bouchard:' The blood my father took. It's too much excitement. I am fine. Mallery helps her to get back on her feet. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright needs my help on the defensive line. Mallery will take you to the evacuation zone. Can you handle that, Molly? *'Roland Mallery:' I have kept my people alive for two years. Raine, come. My crew is waiting for us at the field hospital. Mallery leads Bouchard away. *'James Grayson:' Get her out alive, and maybe, just maybe, I'll stop looking for a reason to kill you. *'Roland Mallery:' Don't fret, Tommy. We shall meet again. You have a knack for survival. The tenacity of a cockroach. *'James Grayson:' And you have a knack for squirming out of danger -- slippery as a bloody eel. Fade to black. Defensive Bunkers Cutscene An image of the outer perimeter desfense of Maquis fortresses and a downed VTOL is shown. *'Rachel Parker (voiceover):' When Luxembourg's outer defences collapsed, hundreds of evacuees, including Raine Bouchard and her father were still awaiting transport. We had to rely on soldiers like James Grayson, who were willing to man the bunker guns in a desperate attempt to hold off the Chimera, image of James Grayson inside the bunkers ...and buy all of us more time to escape. Fade to black. While the level is loading, the following text is shown: Maquis Fortress: Luxembourg City, Luxembourg 3 September, 1951 Broads are bonkers enough as it is, but Raine was born with an extra helping of crazy -- her father was a stupid bastard who just got himself killed for nothing. She risked her life to finish synthesizing their serum -- a magic elixir that's supposed to infect and kill the Chimera at the source. You ask me, science peaked when they invented gunpowder. Mallery's taken her to the Maquis safe zone in Reims while I head to the bunkers to see if I can buy us time to escape with our skins --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene The Maquis fortress walls are taking heavy bombardment. *'Maquis Soldier Radio:' Colonel, enemy armour is advancing on the LZ. Our VTOL is taking fire. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' En route now. Do not leave without us. Raine, you must move faster. We'll never make it to our VTOL. As one VTOL leaves the fortress, the scene pans to the trenches below the fortress. Two British soldiers are desperately holding position in a trench. *'British Soldier:' We can't hold them off! A Advanced Hybrid trying to sneak into the trenches is blown away by thrown grenades. *'British Soldier:' I stopped one! A second Advanced Hybrid shoots down, killing both soldiers. Grayson enters the trenches. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright, I'm here to bail your ass out. Again. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson, I don't have time for your bloody cheek. We're in big trouble here. Gameplay Grayson moves along the trenches. He is attacked by two Advanced Hybrids. *'British Soldier 2:' We're in the shit now, lads! Grayson kills them both and continues moves through the trenches, advancing into the bunker. Another Advanced Hybrid ambush, but killed by Grayson as he goes into the bunker and up the ramp, where two Advanced Hybrids start shooting down at him. *'British Soldier 2:' Doc, come here! Grayson kills two Advanced Hybrids and moves up the ramp, through the door into the room with a gun emplacement. Cutscene Grayson moves up to the gun and looks through the window; he sees that the gun overlooks a landing platform upon which a stationary VTOL waits. As Grayson watches, he sees the pilot speak into his radio. *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' We have room for three more. Send passengers to the canyon LZ. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' You, you, you, go now! Hurry! *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' On their way. Suddenly, Grayson spots movement to the right; a Titan is advancing on the LZ. *'James Grayson:' R.A.F Pilot, you have company. *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' You mean that thing? I've got at least a minute, plenty of time. Gameplay Grayson steps up to the gun-a small remote controll-guided missile cannon-and starts shooting at the Titan, as it and a pair of Advanced Hybrids fires on the VTOL. *'James Grayson:' You're cutting it close, flyboy. *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' I put my faith in his Majesty's Marines. Grayson takes out the Hybrids and the Titan, but more Advanced Hybrids and Attack Drones advance on the LZ. Grayson opens fire on them. *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' Where are those passengers? *'Maquis Soldier 2 Radio:' En route. Be there any second. *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' They better hope I'm still here. Another Titan appears, but Grayson manages to kill it. In the distance, he can see more Drones approaching. *'Maquis Soldier 2 Radio:' Here they come! *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' It's about time! Get your asses in, now! Come on, double time! Move, move, move! As the VTOL begins takeoff, the Drones attack. Grayson shoots them down before they can seriously damage the VTOL. Cutscene The VTOL takes off and flies away from the fortress. *'R.A.F Pilot Radio:' Full thrust! Lift off! Great shooting, Marine. Grayson exits the bunker and heads back into the trenches. Gameplay As Grayson re-enters the trenches, a trio of Drones emerge from the breach in the fortress wall and start shooting. Grayson destroys the drones and moves along the trenches. Advanced Hybrid jumps into the trench, but Grayson kills it. *'British Soldier 3:' shouting My leg, my leg! Ahhhh!!!! Where the hell's my bloody leg! *'British Medic:' Stay calm, so I can patch you up! Grayson moves through the trenches and comes face to face with another Advanced Hybrid, which he quickly kills it. However, a Titan jumps into the trench; Grayson falls back to cover and fires on the Titan, eventually bringing it down. *'British Soldier 2:' Enemies in the trench! Grayson continues along the trench, stopping to shoot two Advanced Hybrids shooting down from a bridge overlooking the trench. He turns left down another trench as more hybrids jump in. *'British Soldier 4:' Stab 'em, shoot 'em, just kill the bastards! Grayson kills a trio of Advanced Hybrids that jumped into the trench ahead of him, then moves along and turns right, where the spinning propeller of a crashed VTOL prevents him moving forward. *'British Soldier 5:' They're dropping down! Grayson shoots the engine, stopping the propeller, but more Advanced Hybrids ahead of him advance. Grayson kills them and moves up the trench. He comes to an intersection, over which a bridge spans. A number of Advanced Hybrids are moving towards the bridge. *'British Soldier 4:' Shoot 'em off that bridge! Grayson blows up an oil barrel on the bridge, killing several Advanced Hybrids, then shoots down the others. Grayson moves past the intersection towards a sealed door ahead. Cutscene Cartwright is crouched behind a corner just in front of the sealed door. Grayson joins him as Cartwright winces in pain with his blood-covered bullet wound on his left shoulder. *'James Grayson:' surprised You took a round to the shoulder? *'Stephen Cartwright:' Minor scratch, that's all. *'James Grayson:' Minor scratch, my ass. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Pillbox is infested with those apes, and they're slaughtering refugees at the field hospital. *'James Grayson:' Let's get some grenades in that window. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Right, I'll advance. A little suppressing fire would be useful. Gameplay Cartwright and Grayson move up to the door. Cartwright pulls out his frag grenade and hurls it in through a view hatch. *'Stephen Cartwright:' One pineapple coming up! The grenade explodes, kills several Hybrids and blasting the doors open. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Ha! That never gets old! Two Advanced Hybrid survivors burst out of the door. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Let's finish 'em off! After two Advanced Hybrids killed, the last Advanced Hybrid comes out. *'Stephen Cartwright:' Shit! Take him down! Grayson and Cartwright advance into the bunker and take out the last remaining Chimera. Cutscene Grayson and Cartwright enter the bunker and look out through the window. In the distance, they can see two VTOLs waiting for takeoff. The pilot of one-a Maquis soldier-shouts to an advancing Mallery and Bouchard. *'Maquis Pilot:' We'll never make it out of here! Move, move, move! *'Roland Mallery:' Come on, we must hurry! Mallery and Bouchard reach the VTOL and get onboard. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Strap in, Raine! The aircraft begins to takeoff when there is a small explosion onboard and tilt-motor stops. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' What the hell's wrong? Why aren't we lifting off? *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' Nav computer's hit! We can't fly without it! Cartwright begins to rush out of the bunker. *'James Grayson:' Where are you going? *'Stephen Cartwright:' I've got a delivery to make. Gameplay Grayson moves to the gun and look through the window; he see Cartwright runs out in the opening and crouch behind the abandoned flatbed truck. Attack Drones appears *'James Grayson:' You going to cut me in on your little plan? *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' When I have one. For now, just cover my six. Grayson arms himself on the sentry gun to cover Cartwright from Drones. After destroying the Drones, Cartwright heads to a downed VTOL. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' I'm going into that wreckage to find a replacement. Two Hammers appears and focus their attention on the Maquis's VTOL. *'Maquis Pilot Radio:' Enemy's advancing on our position! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson, I'm fine. You cover Mallery. After destroying two Hammers. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' What happened? Who did that? *'James Grayson:' A little birdie. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' That VTOL wasn't lost in vain. I found a spare nav computer. Cartwright emerges from the downed VTOL and proceeds to the Maquis's VTOL while Grayson provides covering fire. More Drones appears alongside with Advanced Hybrids. Grayson managed to take all Chimera out. *'James Grayson:' You're spry for an old man. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Well, some of us take care of our... ourselves. Cartwright runs up the stairs to the bridge, make his way towards the VTOL and is flanked by more Advanced Hybrids. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' I'm exposed out here. Show me that expert marksmanship you're always bragging about. Grayson quickly shoots and kill two Advanced Hybrids. Cartwright about to move out, but more Advanced Hybrid appears and flanks him until they're all killed by Grayson, allowing Cartwright to reach the VTOL. Cutscene Cartwright reached the VTOL and replaces the damaged nav computer with spare one. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Repairs complete. Get out while you can! *'Roland Mallery Radio:' What are you waiting for? Here, move over. I will fly! The VTOL begins to take off. *'Roland Mallery Radio:' Reims Command, this is Colonel Mallery. En route now. Have a medical team standing by for Lieutenant Bouchard. The VTOL departs. Rachel Parker is seen running to the platform where the VTOL had left. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Attention. Enemy Dropships are inbound. Marines fall back to rally point. It's our turn to get out. *'James Grayson:' Move it, old man! Parker's stubborn, and she won't leave until we get there. Cartwright moves across the field as another VTOL arrives. *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' Clear skies! Everyone in! Parker and Grayson arrives to the VTOL. *'Rachel Parker:' Where's Cartwright? *'VTOL Pilot Radio:' Radar just lit up. Multiple bandits en route. Cartwright finally arrives. *'Stephen Cartwright:' You have room for one more? *'James Grayson:' Hurry it, you spry bastard! That's everyone. Dust off! Grayson and Cartwright boards the VTOL and takes off. Category:Resistance: Retribution Transcripts